


Our Time Is Not Infinite

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: “Haven’t you ever wished there was something you could do to make the person you care about feel better?”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	Our Time Is Not Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "If There's Such a Thing as Love" by The Magnetic Fields.
> 
> I wanted to write something funny for Valentines, and to offset the suffering from the last fic I posted, but all I got for my troubles is a yet another dumb gold star sticker that says, "I tried."

“Come on, Vergil. Smiling is not a capitulation.”

“Absolutely not.”

“It sure sounded to me like you enjoyed it.”

“You talk too much.”

“Then why are you squirming? Are you trying to get away?”

“Foolishness. You’re asking this now? And aren’t you done, yet?”

“Not even close.”

“Well I am. So don’t just do as you please, and cease grabbing me, already.”

“Your hips okay?”

“Nothing to be concerned over.”

“What the hell, just answer my question!”

“What are you getting all worked up about?”

“Just say it. That you want me to let go if I’m hurting you.”

“Isn’t it too late to be having this conversation?”

“Why is it so hard for you to admit you’ve been hurt? I killed you once, and you won’t even let me apologize!”

“Dante—”

“Haven’t you ever wished there was something you could do to make the person you care about feel better?”

“Dante, it doesn’t bother me. Every damage I took on, I knew I was doing it to myself.”

“You selfish dumbass, it’s not an insult to everything you suffered to admit that you’ve been hurt. Let me fix my mistakes. Or do you want me to beg?”

“Sometimes it hurts. Everywhere. And there’s nothing you can do about it. So it seemed pointless to make the distinction.”

“It’s not pointless. And I want to know when I hurt you unintentionally.”

“It’s all the same to me. Your intentions don’t matter much.”

“To me, they do. I guess that makes me a selfish dumbass too. What a pair we are.”

“No, you’re not selfish. That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean, then?”

“I just... don’t want... to give you an advantage. In sex.”

“Huh?”

“I’m sensitive, all right? Are you finally satisfied?”

“In having sex with you? Never.”

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you anything!”

“Hey, someone as sensitive as you can come from only the ass, right? That means I don’t need to pull out. Since you already came three times tonight, let’s try to see how long we could keep going.”

“Running your mouth like that with me, do you want to get stabbed?”

“The sheets are already messy as it is. And I’m sorry, I almost forgot I hurt your hips earlier, so I probably shouldn’t work it too hard. Here, I’ll pay more attention to your tiddies this time.”

“Don’t call them— ngh!”

“You really are sensitive. Playing with these just became a thousand times hotter. I’m gonna be on the lookout for every new sweet spot I find. And for every reaction you try to hold in, you’d better believe I’ll keep spoiling you until you let me hear your cute voice.”

“Don’t you dare drool on me!”

“Ah, the bothered face you’re making is also good.”

“Stop saying weird things! I can feel you getting bigger!”

“But when I do, your expression becomes so lively, I can’t help it.”

“Why do you still have so much energy after all that we already did?”

“You know why.”

“...Your stamina is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, well, who else could keep up with me but you?”

“That’s right.”

“Wait, did I just make you smile? More of a smug smirk, but still. So you really do love me!”

“Shut up, Dante!”


End file.
